I still remember
by Eirien
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte einer verlorenen Liebe.


I still remember.......  
  
Ich kann deinen fragenden Blick spüren. Unsere Wache ist zu Ende und noch sind wir zu angespannt, um zu schlafen. Du fragst dich, was zum Henker ist das für ein Ring und warum habe ich ihn noch nie bei dir gesehen. Jetzt weißt du, was ich schon seit Jahren in dem kleinen Beutel um den Hals trage und wie einen Schatz hüte. Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich denke, heute ist der geeignete Zeitpunkt und ich bin in Stimmung sie dir zu erzählen. Auch wenn es sich anhört wie eine Weise, die ein zahnloser Barde vor ein paar Stallmägden zum Besten gibt, es ist der Ring einer verlorenen Liebe. Weißt du noch, wie ich von Angmar nach Bruchtal kam? Ich war ungefähr 12 Jahre alt. Es war in der Jagdsaison, wie es die Herren nannten. Wir Sklaven fürchteten uns davor, denn rate, was gejagt wurde. Wer ausgewählt wurde, bekam ein paar Stunden Vorsprung, einen Beutel mit Brot und Wasser und los ging die Jagd. Was für ein Spaß! Die Beute konnte behalten werden. Ich hatte beschlossen, mich nicht erwischen zu lassen (das tun alle) und machte mich Richtung Grenze davon. Frag nicht, wie, aber ich kam gut voran und hatte schon bald die Grenze überquert und befand mich in den nördlichen Höhen von Arnor. Ich wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte, aber man hatte von Ländern gehört, in denen es keine Sklaverei gab. Man durfte nur nicht Elben über den Weg laufen, denn diese Kreaturen hüteten die Grenze und sollten noch grausamer sein als die Herren. Schau nicht so verwundert, das wurde uns von Kindesbeinen an von den Alten erzählt. Wir kannten nur diese Wahrheit! Da ich nur auf meinen Verfolger achtete, bemerkte ich nicht, wie ich genau auf einen Trupp Waldläufer zurannte, die doch sehr nah am dunklen Königreich patrouillierten. Ich lief dem einen direkt in die Arme und schlug dann so heftig um mich, dass er mich niederschlug. Wer sollte auch ahnen, was aus uns werden würde. Von da an erinnere ich mich nur noch dunkel an Pferde, Fesseln, fremde Worte und seltsame Augen. Elbenaugen, wie sich später herausstellte. Wir zogen von einem versteckten Lager zum anderen und ich weiß bis heute nicht, welchem Zufall ich es verdanke, dass mich keiner umgebracht hat. Ich schrie, kratzte und biss mich durch den ganzen Trupp. Frag Tasarion - ich glaube, er hat die Narben bis heute! Ich hatte Panik, verstehst du. Elben! Was sollte mit bevorstehen? Tod, Folter oder Schlimmeres .... hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen und schenk nach. Halb tot vor Angst und geschwächt von meiner Flucht kamen wir in Bruchtal an, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie mir schien. Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum mit einer lichten Gestalt und einer Stimme süß wie Honig und beruhigend wie ein Wiegenlied. Die Lady hatte meine Pflege übernommen. Nach ein paar Tagen mussten sie mich auch wieder ans Bett fesseln, denn der Anblick der vielen Elben weckte in mir immer noch den Drang zu fliehen. Die junge Herrin erlangte schließlich mein Vertrauen und ich verlor die Angst. Sie konnten mich auch davon überzeugen, dass ich in Sicherheit sei ... vor allem die aus- und eingehenden Menschen trugen dazu bei. Ich muss zugeben, es gab einen Rückfall, als sie mich das erste Mal in die Badewanne steckten. Sie mussten mich zu viert bändigen und alle, auch die Herrin, waren danach klatschnass .... he, mittlerweile genieße ich das, wie du weißt, aber zu der Zeit muss ich gestunken haben wie Bergtrollscheiße. Ich gewöhnte mich schnell ein, himmelte die Lady an und duldete, dass sie mich in Kleider steckte. Auch wenn du es manchmal bezweifelst, man brachte mir auch Lesen und Schreiben bei, auch lernte ich die Sprache der Elben, denn bis dahin konnte ich nur die Sprache der Orks und unsere menschliche Sprache. Aber am meisten Spaß machte mit der Schwertkampf und das Reiten. Natürlich war es nicht immer leicht. Die anderen waren ja alle Elben und ich unterscheide mich ja nun deutlich von ihnen. Ich reiche den meisten nur bis zur Schulter und ich trug mein Haar auch damals schon so kurz wie Heute. Außerdem sind wir "normalen Menschen" den Elben auch körperlich etwas im Nachteil. Die Jahre vergingen und ich wurde langsam erwachsen und schließlich, auf ihren Wunsch, in den Dienst der Lady gestellt. Sein Bruder nannte mich immer ihren Schoßhund, da ich sie liebte wie eine Schwester und immer in ihrer Nähe war. Oftmals erledigte ich auch Botengänge für sie und musste kleine Briefe an bestimmte Orte bringen, an denen ich sie einem geheimnisvollen Waldläufer übergeben musste und die Antwort abwarten. Er war sehr schweigsam und doch waren seine Worte stets freundlich und auch von einer gewissen Traurigkeit. Ich begleitete sie auch auf einer Reise nach Lorien und hatte dort nicht unbedingt eine schöne Zeit. Du weißt, was sie dort von Menschen halten. In dieser Zeit habe ich gelernt, dass wir Menschen nicht bei allen Elben gleich gut angesehen sind. Manche bemitleiden uns, andere betrachten uns mit Hochmut, doch für einige sind wir Partner in dieser Welt. Ich war froh, als wir endlich wieder in Bruchtal waren. Mag sein, dass viele Lorien für den schönsten Platz in Mittelerde halten, doch für mich war er es nicht. Ich liebte Imladris über alles, auch mein kleines Haus hatte mir gefehlt. Die Waldläufer aus Bruchtal kamen immer mal wieder nach Hause und jedes Mal gab es ein großes Fest. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft wir uns über den Weg gelaufen sind, aber er war mir immer irgendwie egal und auf Grund seiner Stellung auch meilenweit von mir weg. Wenn die Kämpfer zu Hause waren trainierten sie immer mit uns und wir veranstalteten kleine Wettkämpfe. An einem dieser Wettkämpfe musste ich mich mit seinem Bruder im Bogenschießen messen und glaub mir, er machte mich so richtig fertig. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum er mich so verabscheut, aber an diesem Tag hatte er seine Freude daran, mich zu demütigen und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin nicht übermäßig geschickt mit dem Bogen, aber auch nicht sehr schlecht, wie du in den letzten Jahren gesehen hast. Am nächsten Tag war für abends ein großes Fest angesetzt, auf das ich mich schon sehr freute. Doch zuvor sollte ich noch einen Schwertkampf bestreiten. Ich betete, nicht wieder auf seinen Bruder zu treffen. Ich zog seinen Namen. Da ich beide gleich setzte, ging ich mit dem Gefühl auf den Platz, wieder geschlagen zu werden, schwor mir aber alles zu geben und hoffte, dass meine bessern Schwertkampffähigkeiten ausreichen würden. Es war unglaublich - nach einigen Schlägen hatten wir uns aufeinander eingespielt und es war, als würden wir einen Tanz aufführen. Es war als würde sich die ganze Welt um mich herum auflösen. Ich sah alles unglaublich langsam geschehen und konnte seine Schläge ahnen. Es war die perfekte Harmonie von Schwertern und Kämpfern. Zeit wurde bedeutungslos. Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden forderte mein Körper aber seinen Tribut. Ich fiel aus meiner Konzentration und machte einen Fehler und er konnte gewinnen. Allerdings schien mir, dass er seinen Sieg nicht unbedingt so sehr genoss wie sein Bruder. Mir tat es fast leid, dass der Kampf zu Ende war, aber ich war auf der anderen Seite auch froh, denn ich hatte mich total verausgabt. Ich schleppte mich nach Hause, nicht ohne die anerkennenden Worte und Blicke der Anderen zu spüren. Und ich war verdammt stolz auf mich. Ich ging danach hinunter zu dem kleinen See nicht weit von meinem Haus, um mich zu waschen und meine Muskeln zu entspannen und vergaß mal wieder die Zeit. Wie immer war ich zu spät dran - lach du nur - ich rannte mit nassen Haaren und halb nackt vom Badesee in Richtung meines Hauses und prallte vor der Tür gegen ihn. Nachdem wir uns wieder aufgerappelt hatten, blickte ich tief in seine Augen und dann war es auch schon passiert. Ich habe mich darin verloren. Sie waren tief wie ein See und weit wie der Himmel und sie hatten die gleiche Farbe wie Sturmwolken vor einem Sommergewitter. Wir müssen eine Ewigkeit so gestanden haben bis ich merkte, wem ich in die Augen schaute. Ich lief rot an, murmelte was von Entschuldigung und rannte die Tür heftig zuschlagend hinein. Hatte er mich etwa gesucht? Und warum waren diese Augen mit einem mal so wunderbar, ich hatte es doch zuvor nicht bemerkt. Den Rest des Abends stand ich deutlich neben mir, ich konnte diese Augen nicht vergessen. Ich sah ihn an der großen Tafel sitzen und versuchte mich auf meinem Platz möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Sobald es die Etikette zuließ, versuchte ich mich aus dem Staub zu machen, denn meine Gefühle verursachten mir Magenschmerzen und weiche Knie. Meine Gefährten dachten wohl, ich hätte schon zuviel getrunken, als ich mich davon schlich und prompt fand ich diese Augen wieder. Er hatte wohl erraten, was ich vorhatte und war mir zuvorgekommen. Wieder starrten wir uns nur an und eh ich genau wusste, was geschah, lag ich in seinem Arm und er küsste mich. Nun ich hab mich nicht unbedingt gewehrt, aber irgendwann fiel mir ein, dass das keine gute Idee war, ich meine ER und ich, das war unmöglich. Also riss ich mich widerwillig los und rannte weg. Mein Herz hämmerte wie wild als ich mein Haus erreichte. Ich knallte die Tür zu und lehnte mich erschöpft dagegen. Was war das gewesen? Ein Traum oder....? Ich muss stundenlang gegrübelt haben und dabei bin ich wohl eingenickt. Was einen Rüffel meines Kommandanten am nächsten Morgen zur Folge hatte. Ich kam zerzaust, verwirrt und zu spät zum Dienst. Er schob es auf den Alkohol und ich tat nichts, um das zu korrigieren. Als ich in den Gemächern der Herrin auf deren Ankunft wartete, kam er mit seinem Bruder, der mir einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf, vorbei, um sie zu sehen. Er tat, als würde er mich nicht erkennen und ich wollte aus Scham nur noch wegrennen. Hatte ich mir alles nur eingebildet oder spielte er mit mir? Zum Glück kam die Herrin und erlöste mich aus der peinlichen Situation, indem sie mich mit einem Auftrag wegschickte. Später, nach meinem Dienst, ging ich so schnell es ging nach Hause und fand ihn in meinem Haus. Ich war wie gelähmt, als ich ihn dort fand. Er nutzte meine Schrecksekunde aus und entschuldigte sich für sein vorheriges Verhalten. Auch er war verwirrt über seine Gefühle. Er redete und redete und ich redete und irgendwann redeten wir nicht mehr. Als ich in seinen Armen aufwachte, halb eingewoben in seinem langen, schwarzen Haar, schaute ich wieder in seine Augen und alle Zweifel waren wie weggeblasen. Dies war mehr als nur eine Nacht, stand darin zu lesen. Wir trafen uns, wann immer es mein Dienst und seine Verpflichtungen zuließen, in meinem Haus, das zum Glück, wie du weißt, recht abgelegen liegt. Die Lady muss es gewusst haben, denn je näher sein Abschied rückte, um so öfter richtete sie es ein, dass ich mit ihm allein sein konnte. Selten hatte ich so wenig zu tun. Er war fast 10 Monate weg und als er wieder kam, schwebte ich zwischen Angst und Hoffnung ... liebte er mich noch? Es kostete mich all mein Selbstbeherrschung ihm nicht vor allen Anderen in die Arme zu fallen und als er nach grausam langen Stunden endlich zu mir kam, war es, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Wir verlebten unglaublich schöne Stunden miteinander, und er, der so viel älter war, lehrte mich viel. Und manchmal sang er mit seiner verzaubernden Stimme Lieder aus vergangenen Zeiten für mich und ich weinte oft in seinen Armen, denn sie waren so süß und traurig und doch voller Liebe und Hoffnung. Wir machten uns auch Gedanken darüber, wie es weitergehen sollte mit uns. Allerdings war uns beiden klar, dass wir nur auf Zeit glücklich sein konnten. Eine offizielle Verbindung konnte es nicht geben, ich war alles Andere als eine passende Frau für ihn. So hofften wir, dass er erst nach vielen Jahren eine Frau nehmen musste, die ihm ausgesucht wurde; wer weiß, vielleicht war ich bis dahin schon nicht mehr am Leben, denn es wäre nie in Frage gekommen, dass er seine zukünftige Frau betrügen würde, das wollten wir beide nicht. So verlebten wir drei glückliche Jahre, in denen wir uns nicht oft sahen, aber jede Minute die wir hatten auskosteten; zwar im Verborgenen - soweit dies unter Elben möglich ist - aber es war wie ein Traum. Leider holte uns die Politik schneller ein, als uns lieb war und eines Nachts erzählte er mir, dass seine Familie eine geeignete Frau für ihn gefunden habe. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich zu wehren, Bündnisse mussten geschlossen werden und eine Heirat war der beste Weg - das ist in deiner Familie auch nicht viel anders. In jener Nacht brach meine Welt zusammen und ich wollte meinem kurzen Menschenleben ein Ende bereiten. Obwohl es immer wie eine Gewitterwolke über uns geschwebt hatte, konnte und wollte ich es nicht ertragen, ihn an der Seite einer anderen zu sehen. Nicht jetzt schon! Lieber wollte ich zurück in die Sklaverei. Eine andere sollte sein schwarzes Haar zerwühlen, in seinen Armen liegen und in diesen Augen ertrinken - niemals! Weinend klammerte ich mich an ihn. Es war der schrecklichste Moment meines Lebens. Alle waren in heller Aufregung wegen der bevorstehenden Hochzeit und auch wir hatten viel zu tun. Ich erlebte die Tage wie in Trance, was bei dem Durcheinander wenigstens nicht auffiel. Nur die Lady, die um uns wusste, kannte mein Leid und versuchte mich zu trösten. Denn auch der Mann, den sie liebte war nicht unbedingt nach dem Willen ihres Vaters, auch wenn ihre Lage nicht ganz so hoffnungslos wie meine war. Noch hatten wir einige Nächte für uns, aber wir mussten uns für immer trennen, wenn er erst seinen Bund geschlossen hatte. In unserer letzten Nacht, bei Neumond so wie heute, gab er mir diesen Ring und wir schlossen im reinen Sternenlicht unseren Bund. Für ewig in unseren Herzen, aber nie Seite an Seite. Leider ging auch diese Nacht zu Ende und es war schwer mich zu trennen. Er ging durch den aufsteigenden Nebel dieses Herbstmorgens davon und wenn er sich auch nur ein mal umgedreht hätte.... wer weiß. Die Hochzeit war für fast alle Beteiligten ein schöner Tag und seine Braut machte einen netten Eindruck. Groß, blond und wunderschön. Eine perfekte Elbenprinzessin. Als sie das Gelöbnis sprachen, musste ich mich beherrschen, nicht laut aufzuschreien oder, verzeiht mir meine Gedanken, ihr ein Messer in den Rücken zu jagen. Nichts wünschte ich mir mehr, als an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Ich verließ so früh wie möglich das Fest. Ich wollte alleine sein in meiner Verzweiflung, doch die Lady kam bald hinterher und ich weinte in ihren Armen alle Tränen dieser Welt. Seit dieser Nacht habe ich nie wieder geweint, denn ich habe alle meine Tränen aufgebraucht. Er verließ Bruchtal am nächsten Tag, um seine Frau in ihre Heimat zu begleiten und ich vermied es, ihn noch einmal zu sehen. Danach ging er wieder mit den Waldläufern an die Grenzen. Ich hätte es auch nicht ertragen, sie hier zu haben. Und obwohl ich dieses Tal liebte, konnte ich hier nicht mehr sein. Es war kalt und leer ohne ihn. Ich glaubte zu ersticken und zerfiel mehr und mehr. Da die Lady erkannte, wie es um mich stand, sorgte sie dafür, dass ich Bruchtal verlassen konnte. Sie sorgte dafür, dass ich zu den Waldläufern kam. Eine neue Umgebung und eine neue Aufgabe um mich abzulenken und den Schmerz zu lindern. Als du mich dann abgeholt hast um mich auszubilden, gab die Lady mir noch diese Kette, an der ich den Ring tragen konnte. Zum Glück ist Mittelerde groß und ich habe ihn bis heute nur wenige Male wiedergesehen - auch war ich in den letzten Jahren nur zwei mal wieder in Bruchtal. Ich hätte es nicht öfter ertragen und es war schwer genug. Jetzt weißt du auch, warum ich nie mitkommen wollte. Und obwohl sich der eine oder andere um mich bemühte, konnte ich nie einen anderen Mann in mein Herz lassen. Der einzige Mensch, dem ich je einen Teil meiner Seele geöffnet habe, fiel noch vor dem Krieg. Er verstand meinen Schmerz und wurde ein guter Freund. So, da bin ich nun und werde morgen in die letzte Schlacht ziehen. Und meine Freundin, verschließe, was ich dir erzählt habe, in deinem Herzen. Niemand soll es erfahren. Falls ich den morgigen Tag nicht überlebe, bring ihm bitte meinen Ring und sag ihm, dass ich ihn immer noch liebe, wie am ersten Tag. Nun lass uns austrinken und schlafen gehen, denn wenn wir schon sterben könnten, dann sollten wir wenigstens ausgeschlafen sein.  
  
Do you ever think of me and get lost in the memory. When you do I hope you smile and hold that memory a while.  
  
Inspiriert von Richie & Candice und Cam 


End file.
